The new cultivar ‘GG DEL MAG06’ is a product of open pollination in a heterogeneous population of Osteospermum mass selection. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leo Van Zanten in May 2004 in Carpinteria, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GG DEL MAG06’ by cuttings from adventitious shoots was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.